


[Fanart] Falling In Love

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [96]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Art challenge, Autumn, Digital Art, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Happy Ending, The melee, art prompt, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Modern!AU Gwen/Morgana creation.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: ART by DIG [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Melee Challenge





	[Fanart] Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used: Autumn + [Blizzard Blue](https://i.imgur.com/hL2Vyar.png) #A0DDE6

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ [also on tumblr!](https://awesomedig.tumblr.com/post/645830497785757696/gwen-morgana-for-merlin-fic-server-prompt) ♥


End file.
